


Wolfes

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Behind the Scenes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OTRA Break, On the Road Again Tour, Promo season, Stress, Zayn Leaves One Direction, made in the am, ziall
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn les anuncia que deja el grupo y ninguno se lo espera. Las cosas se tuercen durante el parón del tour y nada vuelve a ser como antes. Lo que pasa detrás de las camaras durante todo este tiempo y cuando termina el tour. Niall lleva mal estar separado de Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abrió los ojos despacio y lo primero que vio fue la ropa tirada por el suelo. El sol que entraba entre las cortinas le molesto un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba muy cansado, la promoción del disco les tenía de un sitio a otro y sin tiempo para descansar, llevaban tres días seguidos de entrevistas y sesiones de fotos en Los Ángeles y solo quería pasarse el día en la cama durmiendo. Por suerte ese mismo día volvían a casa, aunque solo para un par de semanas.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro la hora en el móvil, eran las diez y sabía que pronto tendrían que levantarse. Antes de las doce tenían que dejar la habitación libre y debían desayunar y ducharse primero.

Se giró y vio a su chico durmiendo a su lado. Le gustaba ver a Zayn así de tranquilo, su respiración era relajada. Últimamente no era algo normal verle tan relajado y le gustaba disfrutar esos momentos.

Desde hacía un año Zayn sufría mucho estrés y le había dado algún que otro ataque de ansiedad. Le costaba dormirse y las cosas con la discográfica no iban bien. Sabían que solo debían esperar unos meses ya que pronto firmarían con la nueva discográfica y todo mejoraría. Zayn tampoco parecía llevarse muy bien con sus nuevos jefes pero por lo menos las cosas mejorarían y eso era bueno.

Zayn se giró y pocos segundos después abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Niall a su lado mirándole sonriente. 

── Buenos días .

── Buenos días ── contestó Zayn y le dio un beso.

── ¿Qué tal has dormido? 

── Me costó mucho dormirme. Pero después bien.

── Podías haberme despertado si no podías dormir. 

── No es necesario que estemos despiertos los dos solo porque uno no pueda dormir. Además necesitábamos descansar.

── Lo sé. Pero no quiero que lo pases mal. 

──Estoy bien.

Se dieron un beso y justo después alguien toco la puerta de su habitación y les grito que tenían quince minutos para bajar a desayunar. Se dieron una ducha muy rápida, se vistieron y bajaron corriendo.

Entraron en la salita que les habían preparado y vieron que estaban todos desayunando y solo faltaban ellos. Cuando terminaron Zayn les pidió a los demás que subieran con ellos a su suite necesitaba contarles algo importante.

── ¿Pasa algo? ── preguntó Niall mientras los demás salían de la sala.

── Si, pero tranquilo. Todo irá bien. 

── Me estas asustando ── comentó Niall.

Zayn le dio un beso y le abrazo. Cuando llegaron a su suite Harry, Louis, Liam y Niall se sentaron en el sofá y Zayn se puso de pie frente a ellos.

── ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ── preguntó Liam.

──Llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a algo. Lo he hablado con la distribuidora y mis abogados están con ello. Así que creo que es el momento de contároslo. No puedo seguir así, necesito un descanso, relajarme y ver las cosas mejor. Necesito un cambio.

── ¿Un cambio? Si lo que necesitas es descansar siempre podemos ayudarte en lo que sea ── sugirió Harry.

── Lo que voy a hacer creo que es la mejor solución. Voy a dejar el grupo.

── ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ── grito Louis levantándose del sofá ── Podemos arreglarlo de alguna forma, no es necesario que te vayas.

── Llevo un tiempo con esto, no ha surgido de un día para otro. No aguanto más y ya sé que esto no es un justo porque sé que vosotros ── señalo hacia Harry y Louis ── también lo pasáis mal y que las cosas se van a solucionar con la nueva distribuidora en menos de seis meses pero no quiero seguir haciendo esto. Y estoy harto de que no quieran mis canciones, de que las critiquen y no les importe si son buenas o no solo las descartan y de la falta de respeto y no lo soporto. Me gustaría probar a ser solista en un tiempo.

── Pero no hace falta que te vayas, las canciones pueden ir en el siguiente disco la nueva distribuidora seguro que las acepta. Ya verás ── Pidió Liam.

── No puedes dejarnos, no así y con las ganas que tenías de ir a Asia. No puedes dejarlo. Habrá otra solución ── comentó Louis medio llorando.

── ¿Tú lo sabías? ── preguntó Harry a Niall.

── No. Sabía que estaba enfadado por lo de las canciones y que las cosas con la distribuidora estaban cada día peor. Y sabía que en un futuro quería hacer carrera en solitario pero cuando el grupo se separara no ahora. No tan pronto. No tenía ni idea.

── La distribuidora lo sabe, y el cambio seguirá igual. Lo siento, pero es lo mejor. Sabéis cuales son mis gustos musicales, todas las canciones son demasiado diferentes de lo que hacemos en el grupo, sabéis que seguirán sin aceptarlas.

── ¿Y cuándo te vas a ir? ──preguntó Harry.

── Hong Kong será el último concierto.

Intentaron convencerle para que cambiara de idea sin conseguirlo durante más de media hora. Cuando los demás se fueron medio llorando a sus propias habitaciones Niall se quedó sentado en el sofá.

── ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? 

── Pensé que era mejor si no lo sabías, no quería preocuparte. Sé que no lo has estado pasando bien con mi estrés y demás.

── ¿No querías preocuparme? ── preguntó Niall a gritos ── Te vas del grupo y quieres hacer carrera en solitario, nos dejas tirados y se supone que tengo que tomármelo bien.

── No sabía muy bien cómo llevar el tema. Quería contártelo pero luego pensé que quizás si os lo contaba a todos a la vez podrías hablarlo con ellos y animaros los unos a los otros. Apoyaros. Quizás debía habértelo contado, lo siento. Pense que era mejor decíroslo a todos a la vez.

── Se supone que somos una pareja, que nos contamos las cosas.

── Lo se, lo siento. Tenía que habértelo dicho. Perdoname.

Niall le miro, una parte de él tenía ganas de abrazarle y besarle pero otra parte estaba muy enfadada. Por lo que se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo y al llegar a la habitación de Harry y Louis escucho a los demás hablar.

── No me puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto ──comentó Liam ── no quiero que se vaya.

── Yo tampoco. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarle ── expresó Louis.

── No pensé que iba a decirnos algo así. Todo es un desastre ── explico Harry.

Niall se quedó unos minutos más al lado de la puerta. Querían ayudar a Zayn, no querían que volviera a estar mal y querían que fuera feliz, aunque estaban tristes y un enfadados. Todos sabían que tenía estrés, pero la verdad es que todos lo tenían un poco, y habían visto alguno de sus ataques de ansiedad.

Recordó uno de los peores ataques de ansiedad que había tenido. Había sido hacia dos meses durante un vuelo. Habían estado la semana anterior grabando un nuevo video. Se habían levantando todos los días a las siete y no habían vuelto al hotel hasta pasadas las diez de la noche. Y durante esa semana habían estado de un lado para otro haciendo entrevistas con la televisión, sacándose fotos y hablando con la radio. 

Estaban todos en el avión de camino a Nueva York para seguir con la promoción cuando Zayn cerró los ojos y agarro fuerte la mano de Niall que estaba tumbado a su lado en un pequeño sofá mientras veían una película.

Niall le miro y observó que no respiraba bien. 

── ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

── Creo que me está dando otro ataque de ansiedad. 

── Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Intenta respirar profundamente.

── No puedo ── contestó Zayn.

Niall observó que Zayn había empezado a temblar y que tenía los brazos y el cuello muy tensos.

── Abre los ojos y mírame ── pidió Niall casi a gritos.

── No grites, no quiero que venga nadie más.

── Vale. Venga abre los ojos.

── Tengo calor. 

Niall aparto la manta y cuando le toco los brazos noto que estaban fríos. 

── Algo va a pasar, tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar. ¿Y si se cae? ¿Y si el avión se cae y tenemos un accidente? ¿Y si …

En ese momento Louis apareció en la zona donde ellos estaban. Y Liam y Harry aparecieron justo detrás de él.

── ¿Qué pasa? ── preguntó Louis.

── Le está dando un ataque de ansiedad ── contestó Niall.

── ¿Necesitas que hagamos algo? ── preguntó Liam.

── No, solo quiero estar tranquilo. ── contestó Zayn.

Los demás se dieron la vuelta y salieron de allí. Zayn había sufrido varios ataques y Niall sabía cómo tenía que actuar.

──No va a pasar nada, todo está bien. Dentro de poco llegaremos a Nueva York. No pasa nada.

Zayn abrió los ojos y le miro.

── Recuerda que no estas solo. Estoy aquí contigo. Respira profundamente vamos ── le recordó Niall mientras le frotaba muy despacio los brazos para intentar darle calor.  
Zayn dejo de tensar los brazos y el cuello y empezó a respirar profundamente y comenzó a relajarse. Dejo de temblar y se le fue pasando. Unos minutos después se había relajado por completo y Niall volvió a tumbarse a su lado y se abrazaron.

── Odio que me pasen estas cosas.

── Lo sé, pero todo va a ir bien. Descansa.

Niall observó que Zayn se estaba quedando dormido y opto el también por descansar un rato. 

Recordar todo eso había hecho que pensara de otra manera. Hacía un mes que su chico no sufría ataques de esos pero seguía estando muy estresado y eso no era bueno para nadie. No quería que las cosas fueran a peor. Solo deseaba que todo estuviera bien. No quería que se fuera pero le apoyaría si eso era lo que deseaba hacer.

Además estaba seguro de que su carrera en solitario sería un éxito y siempre habían sabido todos que algunos de los gustos musicales de Zayn eran muy diferentes de lo que ellos cantaban. 

Volvió a su habitación y se lo encontró sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada. Se puso delate suyo y se agacho para quedar a su altura.

── Si es lo que tú quieres y crees que es lo mejor para ti, hazlo. Solo quiero que estés bien, y que las cosas se arreglen. Quiero que dejen de darte ataques de ansiedad que dejes que estar tan estresado. Que seas feliz.

── Gracias ── Zayn le abrazo y le beso ── era lo necesitaba escuchar.

── Pero eso no significa que no este triste. Lo estoy. Me gusta estar contigo todo el tiempo, y que ya no vayas a estar conmigo y vaya a tener que dormir solo no me gusta.

── Todavía queda mucho para que me vaya. Nos veremos todo lo que podamos. Saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

 

Niall se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso. Zayn le dio otro. Empezaron a comerse a besos al principio fueron lentos y bonitos después más rápidos con ganas de más. Unos minutos más tarde se quitaron las camisetas y Niall se sentó encima de Zayn. Empezó a acariciar su cuello con la lengua y a mover la cintura para hacer que sus erecciones se rozaran. 

Unos minutos después Niall se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Zayn para que le siguiera. Se deshicieron del resto de la ropa y se tumbaron en la cama. Las manos de Niall agarraron el culo de Zayn mientras le dejaba besos en el pecho. 

Después se puso a su altura y volvieron a besarse despacio como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no importase nada que estuviera fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Niall le acaricio la cintura y parte de la espalda con una mano sin dejar de besarse. 

Zayn mientras apretaba a Niall contra su cuerpo para poder sentirle cada vez más, para notar como sus erecciones se rozaban. Cuando dejaron de besarse Niall se acercó a la mesilla y saco del neceser un bote de lubricante y un condón, Zayn puso las piernas alrededor de Niall para anunciarle que estaba listo.

Puso un poco de lubricante en la entrada de Zayn y se puso el condón después fue entrando en el poco a poco.

Niall observó cómo su chico cerraba los ojos y gemía. Le gustaba que dijera su nombre, que pidiera más. Empezó a moverse despacio para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.  
Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos y los gemidos más altos. 

── Más rápido ── pidió Zayn.

Niall puso las manos en la cintura de su chico y empezó a ir más rápido mientras se movía agarro con una de las manos la erección de Zayn y empezó a masajearla. Pasados unos pocos segundos los dos llegaron al orgasmo y se tumbaron en la cama.

Se pusieron de lado mirándose y entrelazaron sus piernas.

── Te quiero mucho.

── Y yo a ti.

A las doce salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al bus. Cuando entraron en el los cinco fueron directos a sus literas, necesitaban descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste!!

Habían pasado los meses y había empezado la gira que estaba siendo un éxito y todos estaban disfrutando de cada concierto. El público estaba respondiendo muy bien y ellos felices de que disfrutarán tanto, deseaban hacer de esos conciertos algo único.

Esa noche estaban en Hong Kong. Niall y Zayn estaban en su habitación terminando de prepararse para ir al estadio a ensayar junto a los demás.

── ¿Qué tal lo llevas? ──preguntó Zayn.

── Cada vez que pienso que este es tu último concierto con nosotros me dan ganas de llorar. No quiero que te vayas. Así que no lo llevo bien – contestó Niall sin mirarle.  
── Todo va a ir bien. Nos veremos tanto como podamos cuando me vaya, te lo prometo. Vendré a veros y nos veremos en casa.

── Lo sé, pero pasamos tan poco tiempo en casa y tanto tiempo en hoteles que a veces se me olvida ──comentó medio riendo.

Cuando bajaron a la furgoneta que les llevaría al estadio los demás ya estaban dentro. Zayn se sentó al lado de Louis y Niall se puso detrás junto a Liam y Harry. El enfado de los primeros días había desaparecido y ahora solo deseaban tener buenos recuerdos para que todo el mundo disfrutara incluido Zayn, lo estaban pasando todos mal sabiendo que ese iba a ser el último concierto de los cinco juntos pero tenían que disimular porque los fans no podían enterarse de nada aún.

Cuando llegaron al estadio subieron al escenario y se pusieron a ensayar, fuera había muchísima gente y se escuchaban los gritos de los fans. Antes de que empezara a entrar la gente los cinco se abrazaron en el escenario y cada uno se fue a preparar para el concierto.

Niall entró en la sala de vestuario y Zayn le siguió.

── No estés triste.

Niall se limpió las lágrimas y le miro.

── ¿Por qué no? Este es nuestro último concierto juntos, no es justo. Yo no quiero estar sin ti en el escenario. No quiero viajar por medio mundo sin ti. Ya se que esto es bueno para ti pero no me pidas que no este triste.

── Está bien, pero esto no va a hacer que nos distanciemos ni nada. Además vivimos juntos.

── Pasamos muy poco tiempo en casa, la mayoría del año estamos en hoteles.

Niall se sentó y se quitó las zapatillas. Después miro la ropa que tenía frente a él y la encargada de vestuario entro en ese momento. Zayn se sentó a su lado y le dio la mano.  
──Esta noche va a ser la mejor, venga. Y luego tenemos toda la noche libre ── comentó Zayn para animarle.

Niall le miro medio sonriendo y después se levantó para vestirse. El concierto había sido increíble, todos habían dado lo mejor de ellos y los fans habían respondido muy bien. Habían hecho que fuera una gran noche. Y encima había hecho bueno.

Cuando el concierto termino, salieron del escenario, se quedaron en silencio y se dieron un abrazo todos juntos.

── ¿Seguro que no hay algo que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión? ── preguntó Louis.

── No. Pero todo os va a ir bien.

── No quiero que te vayas. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte ── insistió Louis.

── No os enfadéis conmigo. Quiero un cambio, pero todo va a ir bien. Y nos seguiremos viendo.

── Te vamos a echar de menos ── comentó Liam.

Después todos se cambiaron de ropa, fueron al baño y se quedaron en uno de los camerinos esperando a que se fuera un poco la gente antes de salir del estadio.  
Niall y Zayn estaban sentados juntos en un lado del sofá apoyados uno en el otro, Liam estaba sentado en el otra esquina del sofá medio dormido. En otro de los sofás Louis estaba apoyado en Harry y ambos estaban hablando.

Niall entrelazo su mano derecha con una de las manos de Zayn y se quedó mirándolas. Durante los tres años que llevaban juntos nunca habían estado mucho tiempo separados, no más de quince días. Pasaban el tiempo juntos entre conciertos, promociones, entrevistas, fotos y demás. En vacaciones solían pasar un par de semanas separados cada uno con su familia pero poco más.

── Se me va a hacer duro dormir solo, estoy acostumbrado a que estés a mi lado ── susurró Niall.

── A mí también se me va a hacer duro. Y va a ser raro pasar tanto tiempo en casa.

── ¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer?

── Dormir todo el día ── comentó entre risas ── después quiero hablar con productores y buscar colaboradores. Ya sabes que he hablado con alguno de ellos y empezar a planificar mi disco en solitario. Va a ser una gran aventura.

── No lo hagas muy rápido. Descansa y tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa. ¿No?

── Prisa no, tampoco quiero que las cosas se aceleren pero todo irá bien. Ya verás.

Niall giro un poco la cabeza para mirarle y se besaron. Unos minutos después entraron a avisarles que ya podían irse al hotel. Liam se levantó medio dormido y cuando entraron en la furgoneta intentó mantenerse despierto a duras penas.

Cuando llegaron algunas fans estaban esperándoles, Liam pasó de largo con ayuda de los guardaespaldas y los demás se pararon a sacarse fotos y dar algunos autógrafos.  
Después Harry y Louis se fueron a su habitación y Zayn y Niall se metieron en la suya. Nada más entrar empezaron a besarse, después caminaron hasta el sofá y se tumbaron uno encima del otro.

Pasaron las siguientes horas comiéndose a besos, gritando, gimiendo el nombre del otro y sudando. Dejándose llevar por el placer, aprovechando la última noche juntos. Por la mañana cuando se despertaron estaban tumbados en la cama medio tapados con las sábanas y desnudos uno al lado del otro.  
Abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y se miraron sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

── Buenos días ── dijo Niall y le beso.

── Buenos días.

── ¿A qué hora te vas?

── A las doce y media sale mi avión. Supongo que a las diez y media saldré del hotel.

── Ojala no te fueras.

Se dieron varios besos y después se ducharon. Fue una ducha rápida sin tiempo para nada más. Cuando bajaron a desayunar eran las diez, los demás habían terminado pero se quedaron con ellos hasta que acabaron el desayuno.

Cuando Zayn termino de hacer sus maletas el chofer las bajo al coche y él se quedó a solas con los cuatro. Harry le dio un abrazo y le dijo que le deseaba lo mejor. Liam le dio otro abrazo un poco más largo y entre lágrimas se despidió de él. Louis le dio un abrazo muy largo y tardaron dos minutos en despedirse.

Después los tres salieron de la habitación, dejado a Niall y a Zayn solos.

── Te voy a echar de menos ── comentó Niall y le abrazo.

── Y yo a ti ── contestó Zayn ── te quiero mucho. Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras, no importa la hora que sea. Y nos veremos pronto, cuando llegue el parón del tour y volváis a casa estaré allí esperándote.

── Lo sé, estoy deseando que llegue. Yo también te quiero.

Se dieron varios besos y se abrazaron durante un largo rato hasta que el chofer toco a la puerta para avisar de que debían marcharse. Zayn salió de la habitación y Niall se tumbó en el sofá intentando contener las lágrimas.

Lo intentó durante un minuto pero fue incapaz de hacerlo por más tiempo. Se puso a llorar mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero no era capaz. No sabía como iba a hacer para pasar tanto tiempo sin verle., sin el no podría estar bien y no quería estarlo. Zayn siempre había estado a su lado. No estaban acostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo separados.  
El resto del día paso tranquilo, Harry, Louis y Liam comieron con él y se pasaron la tarde haciéndose compañía y viendo películas. Por la noche cada uno se fue a su habitación y Niall se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama.

Estuvo dando vueltas durante un par de horas sin conseguir dormirse, echaba de menos tener a Zayn a su lado. Dormir solo no le gustaba. Se levantó y busco en la maleta alguna camiseta de su chico, se puso la primera que encontró y volvió a meterse en la cama.

Les gustaba intercambiarse ropa y ponerse la camiseta de Zayn le hacía estar un poco menos triste aunque pareciera una tontería. Cerró los ojos e intento dormirse y aunque no le fue fácil al final acabo durmiendo algunas horas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó miro el reloj y vio que era pronto por lo que se quedó un rato más en la cama. Miro el móvil y comprobó que no tenía mensajes ni llamadas. Tenía algún que otro aviso de las redes sociales que se habían vuelto locas con la noticia de que Zayn dejaba el tour pero prefería no mirar nada y además era mejor no hacerlo, porque había comentarios de todo tipo. Niall sabía que todo sería peor cuando la gente se enterara de que no iba a volver.

Prefirió no pensar en ello en vez de eso se levantó, se ducho y recogió todas sus cosas. Ese día debían volar a Manila para el siguiente concierto. No tenía mucha hambre por lo que desayuno poco y cuando se metieron en el avión se puso los auriculares e intento descansar.

Los días pasaron despacio, los conciertos seguían siendo increíbles. Las fans respondían bien cantando con ellos y animándoles. Las pancartas tenían mensajes de apoyo y los cuatro agradecían que estuvieran a su lado.

El día anterior al concierto en Johannesburgo se juntaron todos en la suite de Louis y Harry para ver películas y jugar a algún videojuego.

── ¿Qué tal lo llevas? ── preguntó Harry a Niall.

── Mal, le hecho mucho de menos. Se me hace raro estar solo por las noches y me cuesta mucho dormir.

── Bueno, ya quedan solo tres conciertos. Pronto podremos volver a casa y podrás verle ── contó Liam.

── Lo sé. Pero se hace duro.

── Venga, intentemos pensar en algo más agradable ── pidió Louis ── al menos durante un rato. Vamos a echar una partida al fifa.

── Vale, nos vendrá bien distraernos un rato ── comentó Niall.

Después de jugar durante un par de horas pusieron una película y los cuatro se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras comían palomitas. Cuando la protagonista le pidió matrimonio a su pareja Niall empezó a pensar en que Zayn y él casi no habían hablado de eso.

Sabía que eran jóvenes, aunque para Harry y Louis que ya estaban prometidos y tenían fecha ese no había sido un problema. Sabía que para ellos tampoco lo iba a ser, no habían hablado mucho del tema pero sabían que querían casarse en un futuro no muy lejano y deseaban una ceremonia íntima pero aparte de eso no sabían nada más.

Niall empezó a pensar en pedírselo a Zayn, quizás cuando terminara el tour o más tarde. Tenía que pensar en una buena estrategia. De repente se puso a sonreír y Liam que estaba a su lado se quedó mirándole.

── ¿Qué estás pensando? Se te ve muy feliz.

── En Zayn.

── Ya me lo imaginaba ── comentó Liam ── esa sonrisa siempre te delata.

Niall siguió pensando en lo mismo hasta que termino la película, Zayn siempre decía que estaba feliz de estar con él y que quería estar a su lado para siempre. Por lo que seguro que le decía que si.

── Chicos, quiero comentaros algo haber que os parece ── comentó Niall.

── Cuéntanos ── pidió Harry.

── He pensado… en pedirle a Zayn que se case conmigo ── contó Niall y todos se sorprendieron.

── No sabía que queríais casaros ── comentó Louis ── me alegro mucho.

── Bueno, no hemos hablado mucho del tema. Siempre hemos dicho que en un futuro no muy lejano pero he pensado que ahora es un buen momento. ¿Por qué no? Tampoco hace falta que nos casemos cuando se lo pida. Podemos esperar unos años.

── ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

── Después del tour. ¿Qué os parece?

── Me parece bien, además seguro que no se lo espera y será una gran sorpresa ── comentó Liam.

── Eso seguro. No lo dudo, por eso me gusta la idea. Porque no se lo va a esperar. Me encanta.

── ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? ── preguntó Louis.

── Ni idea, solo sé que tengo que ir mirando ideas. Y tengo que comprar el anillo.

── Bueno todavía tienes tiempo, puedes pensarlo con calma ── contó Harry ── Ya nos mantendrás informados.

── Eso no lo dudéis, seréis los primeros a los que llamaremos ── aseguro Niall.

Cuando por fin llegó el último concierto antes del parón Niall estaba nervioso, iba a volver a ver a Zayn por fin. Tenía ganas de besarle, de abrazarle y de pasarse el día con él entre las sábanas. Su vida sexual se había resentido mucho desde que se había ido.

Habían intentado el sexo por Skype un par de veces pero no les gustaba nada y consolarse solo no era suficiente. Necesitaban verse y estar uno al lado del otro, tocarse y sentirse.  
Cuando bajaron del escenario todos estaban muy cansados y solo deseaban llegar al hotel y dormir. Después de unos minutos se metieron en la furgoneta y cuando llegaron al hotel cada uno se metió en su habitación. Todos tenían ganas de que llegara la mañana para irse a casa.

Al día siguiente se levantaron pronto y después de desayunar recogieron sus cosas y se fueron hacia el aeropuerto. Ya en el avión Niall se tumbó en uno de los sofás para dormir un rato, Harry se tumbó enfrente de él y Louis y Liam se sentaron frente a la televisión para jugar a algún videojuego.

Niall consiguió dormir un par de horas y cuando despertó Harry ya no estaba tumbado enfrente suyo, en su lugar estaba Louis y no había nadie más que ellos allí. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la cocina a por algo de comer.

Cuando llegó vio a Harry y Liam sentados bebiendo algo.

── ¿Qué tal has dormido?

── Bien, lo necesitaba ── contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Pidió algo de beber a una de las azafatas y se puso a hablar con sus amigos.

── Oye, ¿Por qué no os venís a comer a casa dentro de un par de días? ── preguntó Niall a sus amigos.

── Por mi bien, así vemos a Zayn.

── Si, y estamos los cinco juntos ── comentó Niall.

── Por mi bien también, me parece una buena idea ── añadió Harry ── seguro que Louis también quiere.

── ¿Qué se supone que quiero? ── preguntó Louis entrando en el bar y todos se giraron para mirarle.

Se acercó a Harry le dio un beso y después se sentó junto a ellos en la barra.

── Ir a comer a casa de Niall y Zayn dentro de un par de días ── le contó Harry.

── Me apunto. Hace mucho que no vemos a Zayn.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron hablando y descansando. Cuando por fin llegaron al aeropuerto Niall estaba nervioso, quería llegar a casa cuanto antes. Mientras tanto sacó el móvil y escribió a Zayn para avisarle de que estaba a punto de llegar.

_Estoy llegando a casa, ¿Dónde estás?_

_En casa, acabo de llegar. Estoy deseando verte._

Cuando llegó a casa dejo la maleta en la entrada y antes de seguir andando Zayn apareció corriendo y le abrazo. Niall también le rodeo con sus brazos.

── Te he echado muchísimo de menos ── comentó Zayn.

── Y yo a ti ── contestó Niall y le beso.

Se besaron con desesperación, temiendo que el otro fuera a desaparecer. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse. Y no estaban acostumbrados. Se besaron durante un buen rato, después caminaron sin dejar de besarse hacia la habitación.

Nada más llegar Niall se quitó las zapatillas y se tumbaron en la cama. Se quitaron las camisetas y siguieron besándose. Niall apartó sus labios de los de su chico y fue dejando pequeños besos por su cuello, sus brazos y su pecho.

── No sé si voy a poder aguantar meses sin esto ── comentó Niall mientras le quitaba el pantalón a Zayn.

── Aguantaremos y nos veremos todo lo que podamos.

Niall no contestó pero pensaba aguantar, quería mucho a Zayn y no pensaba dejar que eso les separara. Eran fuertes y podrían con todo. Niall se quitó los pantalones y se tumbó encima de Zayn haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran.

Después de unos minutos, con un pequeño giro Zayn se puso encima de Niall y empezó a dejar besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección la miro durante un momento y después fue metiéndosela poco a poco en la boca mientras jugaba con su lengua y se movía arriba y abajo.

Niall se agarró a las sábanas de la cama y empezó a gemir muy fuerte. Su chico estaba haciéndole sentir cosas que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía.

── Si sigues haciendo eso voy a acabar ── anunció Niall ── he estado demasiado tiempo sin sexo.

Zayn empezó a ir más rápido y unos segundos después paro. Se dieron un par de besos y Niall se puso encima, saco el bote de lubricante del cajón de la mesilla y puso un poco en la entrada de Zayn y otro poco en su erección.

Después fue entrando en su chico y empezó moviéndose despacio para que Zayn se acostumbrara a la intrusión y después más rápido. Ninguno duro más de cinco minutos.  
Cuando acabaron se tumbaron en la cama mientras recuperaban la respiración.

── Te quiero.

── Y yo a ti. Por cierto, en un par de días vienen los chicos a comer.

── Bien, así nos vemos de nuevo. ¿Cómo están? ¿Han dicho algo de mí?

── Al principio estábamos todos muy tristes. Después Harry se enfadó sobre todo cuando empezaron a salir noticias de que estabas colaborando con alguien nuevo y que querías ir por tu cuenta y porque veía a Louis sufrir pero se le acabo pasando. Louis al principio siempre te defendía cada vez que algún miembro del staff o alguien de la distribuidora se metía contigo y Liam simplemente ha estado triste. Les gustó la idea de verte de nuevo.

── Ya les comenté que quería ir por solitario en un tiempo. Tengo muchas ganas de grabar mi propio disco con la música que me gusta.

── Lo se, ellos también lo saben. Es solo que no es fácil de asimilar, nada más.

Se dieron una ducha y mientras se vestían empezaron a llegar avisos al móvil de Zayn de las redes sociales. Al parecer el nuevo colaborador de Zayn estaba metiéndose con Louis. Y antes de que pudieran hacer nada alguien de la distribuidora aviso a Zayn de que no se preocupara que solo era promoción, nada de eso era real y no tenía que contestarle de eso se encargaban ellos.

── Louis no sabe que todo es mentira.

── Pues avisémosle.

── Así las cosas solo van a ir a peor ── comentó Niall ── tenemos la peor distribuidora del mundo. Que ganas de firmar con los nuevos.

Zayn se vistió y después de avisar a Louis se sentó en las escaleras y Niall se puso a su lado.

── Así no se hacen las cosas. Las fans te van a odiar, y es normal que Louis no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Aunque sabe que es mentira, las cosas no se hacen así.

──Yo no tengo la culpa, de todas formas no pasa nada. Llamare a Louis otra vez para saber cómo esta.

── Sé que no tienes la culpa, pero ahora mismo las redes sociales están que echan humo. Todo el mundo esta enfadado, y defienden a Louis y no a ti. Me gustaría que la gente supiera que solo es promoción y que no hay nada de verdad en esas acusaciones.

── Dentro de unos días todo se calmara, ya verás. Lo importante es que a vosotros todo os vaya bien, a mí todavía me quedan meses hasta que saque mi disco en solitario. No te preocupes.

Niall le miro y sonrió, no pensaba preocuparse por eso ahora. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse, no pensaban desperdiciarlo con tonterías o problemas. Se levantaron de las escaleras y Niall fue a deshacer la maleta mientras Zayn se encargaba de hacer algo de comer.

El resto del día lo pasaron en el sofá viendo series sin preocuparse de nada más que de ellos. Y de estar juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

Por la mañana el sol entraba por las ventanas de la cocina mientras Niall desayunaba, Zayn todavía seguía dormido y no quería despertarle. Ese día sus amigos venían a comer y tenían que pensar que hacer para comer.

Mientras se terminaba el café pensaba en qué hacer para comer Zayn entró en la cocina.

── Buenos días, ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

── No, solo una hora. No quería despertarte. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

── Bien, muy bien ahora que estas aquí conmigo.

Niall se acercó y le dio un beso.

── Hoy vienen los chicos. 

── Si, tengo muchas ganas de verles.

── Y yo, espero que todo vaya bien.

Después de desayunar, se ducharon y se pusieron a hacer la comida y a la una y media estaba todo listo. El primero en llegar fue Liam, nada más abrir la puerta se lanzó a abrazar a Zayn.

── ¿Qué tal estas?

── Bien, ¿Y tú?

── Bien, también. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

── Me imagino, yo también a vosotros. 

Antes de que Liam pudiera contestar volvieron a llamar al timbre, esta vez eran Harry y Louis. Cuando entraron en casa abrazaron a Zayn y después todos se sentaron en la mesa del salón.

── ¿Cómo os ha ido todo? ──preguntó Zayn.

── Muy bien, pero se notaba que faltabas ──contestó Louis. 

── Si, además lo de repartirnos tus solos al principio fue complicado.

── He visto algunos videos en internet, lo habéis hecho muy bien.

Mientras comían hablaron de la distribuidora, del próximo disco y cuando sirvieron el postre salió el tema de la carrera de Zayn.

── ¿Tienes alguna idea ya pensada sobre tu futuro? ──preguntó Harry.

──Todavía tengo que pensar bien las cosas, hace poco que ha pasado todo. Tengo alguna letra y mi nuevo compañero parece que tiene muchas ganas de trabajar conmigo. Eso me gusta.

── Mientras no hagáis más promoción como la del otro día no me importa ──comentó Louis.

──Lo siento, se que no estuvo bien. Pero yo me entere en el mismo momento que vosotros. No tenía ni idea hasta que vi los tweets. 

── Mientras no vuelva a pasar, todo arreglado ── comentó Harry ── porque no estuvo bien. Ya sabemos que no fue culpa tuya, pero no debe volver a pasar.

── Además que hay formas mejores de hacer promoción ── explico Louis.

── Venga hablemos de cosas más agradables ──pidió Liam.

Zayn desvió la mirada a su plato y no dijo nada. Niall se había fijado que aquello no le había gustado nada.

── Vamos, no os enfadéis. Olvidémoslo. Estamos para descansar y disfrutar. Hace mucho que no estamos los cinco juntos.

── No quiero enfadarme, Zayn es como mi hermano. Pero me molesto, y se que debería estar acostumbrado a esas cosas después de varios años pero no me acostumbro. Y me imagine desde el principio que no tenías nada que ver. Pero no estuvo bien. ── puntualizó Louis.

── Lo se y lo siento. De verdad, todo es promoción. Mala promoción pero no puedo hacer nada más. Ya no se ni que pensar, estoy deseando librarme de la distribuidora y que todo termine. No quiero que nos enfademos. Por favor.

── No pasa nada, está olvidado. Hablamos de los planes para este parón, ¿Qué pensáis hacer? ── preguntó Louis.

Liam contó que tenía planeado estar con la familia y descansar, Harry y Louis iban a ocuparse de cosas del trabajo en Los Ángeles y a descansar y Zayn y Niall anunciaron que tenían pensado quedarse en Londres un tiempo y viajar a Dublín para estar con la familia de Niall. Además tenían pensado un fin de semana romántico en algún sitio aun por decidir.

── Parece que todos lo vamos a pasar bien ── comentó Zayn.

── Si y podemos hacer alguna comida más todos juntos antes de que empiece la gira. 

── Eso me gusta ──comentó Liam ── así estamos todos juntos.

Harry y Louis se ofrecieron a hacer la comida en su casa. Después de recoger todo se sentaron en el jardín un rato. Estuvieron recordando momentos y riéndose mientras la tarde iba pasando. La tensión de la comida había desparecido. Los primeros en irse fueron Harry y Louis, Liam se quedó con ellos casi hasta la hora de cenar.

── ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? ── preguntó Niall.

── No, tengo ganas de ver a mis hermanas. Nos vemos en unos días. Pasarlo bien. 

Liam se fue y les dejo solos. Mientras preparaban algo de cenar Niall abrazo a Zayn por la espalda.

── ¿Cómo estás?

── Bien, ¿Por qué?

── Sé que no te ha gustado lo que te han dicho Harry y Louis.

── No quiero que esto nos separe, que nos distancie.

── Eso no va a pasar ── Niall le puso la mano en la mejilla ── mírame. 

Zayn se giro y ambos quedaron uno frente a otro abrazados. 

── Eso no va a pasar, tranquilo. De verdad. Nos llevamos muy bien, no es la primera vez que discutimos. Además has visto que luego se les ha olvidado. Hemos estado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

── Lo sé. 

Zayn se quedó en silencio mirándole.

── ¿Qué pasa?

── Eres el mejor ── contestó Zayn y le beso.

A la mañana siguiente la distribuidora llamó a Zayn mientras terminaban de prepararse para ir a comer fuera.

\- ¿Qué han dicho? – preguntó Niall acercándose.

\- Tengo que acudir a los asian awards mañana.

\- Bueno, esos premios te gustan.

\- Sí, siempre me ha gustado ir. Aunque con todo lo que ha estado pasando no se que va a pasar este año.

\- Tranquilo, ya verás como todo va bien.

Al día siguiente después de comer, Zayn empezó a prepararse para esa noche. Se dio una ducha larga y cuando salió se pasó una hora eligiendo traje.

\- Todos te quedan bien – comentó Niall entrando al vestidor – no es necesario que tardes tanto.

\- Muy gracioso, no me gusta cómo me quedan algunos. Ya sabes que siempre tardo mucho.

\- Me gusta más el negro – comentó Niall mientras su chico terminaba de ponerse el traje azul.

\- Venga ya, este me gusta.

Niall se acercó a su chico y le paso las manos por la cintura.

\- La verdad es que todos te quedan bien, pero el negro con la camisa blanca siempre ha sido mi favorito, ya lo sabes. Este además te queda muy pegado y las mangas te quedan un poco cortas.

\- Vale, ya me cambio.

Zayn le miro y suspiro. Se quitó el traje mientras Niall se reía detrás de él. Esa noche todo el mundo le dijo que estaba muy guapo y cada vez que alguien lo hacía se acordaba de Niall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar en actualizar! Espero que os guste.

El resto de los días fueron tranquilos, habían reservado los billetes para su fin de semana romántico a Maui y estaban deseando irse. Mientras sacaban las maletas de la habitación de los trastos empezaron a llegarles avisos al móvil. 

\- Otra vez no. 

Zayn miraba la pantalla de su móvil desesperado, el nuevo colaborador de Zayn estaba otra vez diciendo cosas que no debía. Había hablado con su distribuidora sobre la situación y le habían dicho que debía aceptar las cosas como ellos las hacían mientras estuviera con ellos.

También había podido hablar cara a cara con su nuevo colaborador y le había prometido que se contendría, pero también le había dicho que era todo parte de la promoción para el disco nuevo y su nueva carrera y no podía hacer mucho, sobre todo porque la distribuidora le pegaba por ello.

Esa vez la cuenta de Louis también contestó, diciendo cosas que no debía. Y entre los tres se pusieron a discutir con sus cuentas de twitter. Las redes sociales se estaban volviendo locas y como había pasado la vez anterior la gran mayoría de la gente defendía a Louis. 

Además por si todo lo que pasaba en twitter no era suficiente el nuevo colaborador de Zayn había subido una foto de ellos juntos en los Asia Awards a instagram, en la que salían sonrientes.

\- No me puedo creer que esté pasando otra vez – comentó Zayn.

\- Esta vez Harry y Louis no se lo van a tomar tan bien como la anterior – anunció Niall.

\- Lo sé, me van a odiar y no puedo aguantar más. Tengo ganas de que dejen de manipularme. Menos mal que pronto todo cambiara.

\- Tranquilo, hablaremos con ellos.

Zayn miro a Niall y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Odiaba esa sensación, no poder hacer nada para evitar que esas cosas pasaran. Su distribuidora era la peor que podían tener y no les importaban los sentimientos de ninguno de ellos.

\- Pero esto tiene que acabar – explico Niall – si no va a ser imposible calmar a los demás y arreglar las cosas. Y la tensión será cada vez peor. No quiero eso.

\- Yo tampoco.

En ese momento el móvil de Zayn sonó y cuando miro la pantalla comprobó que era Harry quién llamaba. Suspiro y descolgó.

\- Hola Harry, no os enfadéis por favor. No ha sido culpa mía, no sabía que esto iba a pasar. Ya conocéis como es todo con nuestra distribuidora, por favor.

\- Me da igual, pero estas cosas no están bien. Hemos hablado también con la distribuidora pero estas cosas no están bien, me da igual lo demás.

\- Si las cosas se hubieran hecho bien no tendríamos que pasar por esto. 

\- Venga ya, habéis pasado por cosas peores – en ese momento Zayn se dio cuenta de que no debía haber dicho eso.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos aguantarlo todo? 

\- No, no quería decir eso. Lo siento. Hable con la distribuidora y me dijeron que tenía que aguantarme. Si habéis hablado con ellos lo sabréis además no quiero que no enfademos por favor, Harry. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

\- Si, eso es verdad. Pero últimamente no están haciéndose bien las cosas y además en parte es culpa tuya por no dejar a ese idiota de colaborador, que no te esta ayudando sino perjudicando. Así que no digas que no es culpa tuya todo lo que pasa en twitter, porque eso no es cierto. Puede que la distribuidora dijera que no podías hacer nada porque es promoción, pero tu colaborador no es buena gente, ya deberías saberlo.

La conversación fue elevándose de tono hasta que los dos hablaban a gritos mientras Zayn le decía que no era culpa suya y Harry le explicaba el daño que le estaba haciendo a Louis y el que les había hecho al irse. Se habían dicho cosas que no estaban bien y todo había sido un desastre.

Zayn había salido de la habitación y había dejado a Niall allí solo intentando llamar a Louis para hablar con él. Pero después de cuatro intentos dejo de llamarle. No iba a conseguir nada y parecía que su amigo no quería hablar con él.

Salió de la habitación en busca de Zayn y se lo encontró en el estudio de música. Se acercó a la puerta mientras le escuchaba llorar. Su chico no solía llorar con facilidad por lo que todo lo que estaba pasando le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Abrió la puerta un poco y vio a Zayn sentado en el suelo con las manos en la frente mirando al suelo.

\- Déjame un rato en paz, por favor.

\- No pienso dejarte solo mientras estas así – anunció Niall y se sentó enfrente de el.

Después de ese día la relación con Harry y Louis se enfrió. Zayn sabía que las cosas se pondrían mal al principio d irse, pero no hasta tal punto de no hablarle ni a Niall.

Niall y Zayn habían vuelto del viaje a Maui dos semanas después de todo y habían intentado hablar con Harry y Louis pero ninguno les había cogido el teléfono, por lo que habían dejado de llamar. Pasaron los siguientes días desesperados por saber si sus amigos seguían enfadados, seguramente lo estarían y eso no ayudaba a nadie.

Niall se puso muy contento cuando descubrió que iba a ser el cady de Rory en el tour europeo de golf. Aquello había hecho que olvidaran por un rato todo lo que estaba pasando y pensaran en algo más alegre. El golf era el deporte favorito de Niall, aunque a Zayn no le gustaba nada a veces iba con él y si no muchas veces Harry le acompañaba.  
El mismo día que salió la noticia a la prensa Harry llamó a Niall y estuvieron hablando un rato sobre golf y la noticia de Niall y la conversación fue relajada, antes de colgar Harry le dijo que no tenía ningún problema con él y que no pensaba dejar de tratarle como siempre, eran como hermanos. 

Aquello a Niall no le sentó del todo bien, una parte de él no entendía que estuvieran tan enfadados y le daba rabia pensar que su chico lo estaba pasando mal por eso. Zayn se merecía ser feliz, pero Niall también adoraba a Harry y agradeció que le dijera eso. Siempre serían amigos, y seguro que con el tiempo todo se arreglaría con Zayn.

Antes de que el tour volviera Zayn había decidido irse a la casa que tenían en LA para huir de todo un tiempo. Además había roto el contacto que tenía con su anterior colaborador. Por suerte había más gente colaborando con él y no había tenido que preocuparse por ello.

\- Iré a verte siempre que pueda – anunció Niall – te voy a echar mucho de menos. Prométeme que vendrás a los conciertos en Dublín.

\- Prometido. 

\- Y a los tres últimos.

\- También. Espero que para entonces las cosas estén mejor.

Zayn se había marchado y Niall se había juntado con sus amigos en el avión de camino a Cardiff. 

\- No tengo ningún problema contigo – anunció Louis cuando se sentaron en el avión.

\- Me alegro. Harry ya me dijo que siempre será mi amigo y que no se enfada conmigo por lo que ha pasado.

\- Lo se es verdad, ninguno – repitió Louis –Lo que ha pasado con Zayn es otra historia.

\- Vale. No quiero que nos llevemos mal. ¿No se os va a pasar?

\- De momento no tiene pinta, me siento muy dolido.

\- Ya, es normal. Zayn también lo está.

\- Bueno, pero no es lo mismo. Da igual, vamos a hablar de algo más alegre.

Niall agradeció que aparecieran Harry y Liam y se sentaran con ellos y se pusieron a ver una película.

\- Oye, ¿Sigues pensando en casarte con Zayn? – preguntó Liam en medio de la película – con todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Has pensado en cómo vas a hacerlo?

\- Todo lo que ha pasado no ha hecho que mis sentimientos cambien, la verdad es que no he pensado mucho en cómo hacerlo. Tengo que ir a comprar el anillo. 

\- Hay una tienda en Nueva York que tiene unos anillos preciosos seguro que allí puedes encontrar alguno – comentó Harry ── también se pueden reservar por internet.

\- La verdad es que no he mirado nada estos días, no quería que Zayn descubriera nada si miraba en mi ordenador.

Niall había dejado el tema abandonado con todo lo que había pasado, pero no había cambiado de opinión. Pensaba pedírselo al terminar la gira. Cuando la película termino los chicos se sintieron inspirados y se pusieron a escribir letras.

Cuando llegaron a Cardiff había un montón de gente esperándoles. El primer concierto después del parón había sido increíble, habían echado de menos los gritos de los fans, la sensación de estar en el escenario y parecer que vas a comerte el mundo. La vibración de la música y sus voces unidas.

El resto de conciertos fueron igual de increíbles, la gira llegó a la parte norteamericana y eso permitió a Niall estar más cerca de Zayn. Se habían visto gran parte de los tres meses que había durado esa parte del tour.

Y además Niall había aprovechado para ir a comprar las alianzas a la tienda que le había recomendado Harry, Liam le había acompañado y habían comprado unas alianzas preciosas, de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Además Niall había comprado un par de anillos más normales, que no parecían para nada alianzas, con el fin de que pudieran llevarlos puestos en público sin que nadie sospechara. Aunque su chico ya sabía que él no era muy partidario de los anillos aquello era diferente y de vez en cuando pensaba ponérselo.


End file.
